


The Cake

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Camelot Drabbles Single Entries [11]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 05:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19125853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Summary:Morgana bakes a cake-Prompt:367 "Venture outside your comfort zone. The rewards are worth it." ~ Rapunzel, "Tangled".





	The Cake

**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Title:** The Cake  
**Rating:** G  
**Pairing/s:** Merlin/Morgana  
**Character/s:**  
**Summary:** Morgana bakes a cake  
**Warnings:** none  
**Word Count:** 309  
**Prompt:** 367 "Venture outside your comfort zone. The rewards are worth it." ~ Rapunzel, "Tangled".  
**Author's Notes:** Onezie!

**The Cake**

Morgana looked at the cookbook and scowled. What does that mean? Fold? How am I supposed to fold it? Its batter. Ugh! I need help.”.

She reached back behind her and grabbed her phone. She sent at text to Gwen.

“Help! I don’t know what I’m doing. I’m trying to make a cake.”

Gwen texted back. “Stop playing Morgana. You don’t cook.”

“I’m not….” Morgana sighed and texted back. “I’m making it for Merlin’s Bday. What does ‘fold’ mean?”

“Gently stir in the ingredients “

Morgana rolled her eyes and texted back. “Then why didn’t it say that?”

“Idk.”

“Thanks Gwen.”

Morgana put down the phone and gently stirred in the ingredients then poured it into the prepared cake pans.

She set the oven timer poured herself a cup of tea and waited.

By the time Merlin came home, Morgana had the cake decorated and on the table; 

Merlin came through the door and stopped short when he saw the lopsided cake on the table. “Morgana did you change bakeries? The cake is lopsided.”

Morgana came out of their bedroom in a tight green dress. “No, I made it myself.”

“Uh huh.” Merlin eyed the cake suspiciously.

“I know it looks odd but just taste it.” Morgana walked over and cut a piece of cake and put it on a plate. She walked over and fed it to Merlin with her fingers.

Merlin was surprised. “It’s tastes delicious. How did it get lopsided?”

“I dropped the cookbook on the floor, and it made the cake fall. I didn’t know that could even happen. I’ll remember next time.”

Merlin took the plate from her and put it on the table. “Why don’t we finish that later? Where is my gift?”

“Right here.” Morgana threw her arms around him and kissed him. “I’m your gift.”

“Lucky me.” Merlin kissed her back.


End file.
